Transcripts/Putting Your Hoof Down
:Fluttershy: Who's hungry? Plenty for everypony. Slow down, sweetie. giggles :Angel: on ground :Fluttershy: Here you go, Angel bunny. :Angel: thumping :Fluttershy: Okay, Mister Picky-pants, you win. Carrots, lettuce and apples, yum yum yum! What? But- Then, what will you eat? I'm not sure if I can even make that. Well... I don't want you to starve... Oh, are you sure I can't tempt you with a nice crisp piece of- sighs I'll make your special recipe. : :Fluttershy: Hmm, let's see. Asparagus. Excuse me... I think you just stepped in front of me...? Excuse me, I think you made a mistake? You see I was actually here first and- :Unicorn: Sorry, didn't notice you there. :Fluttershy: I know. :Elderly pony: chuckles :Fluttershy: Oh, pardon me, sir- :Elderly pony: Yes, what? :Fluttershy: I think you just cut in front of me. :Elderly pony: A cut of celery? But- this is the asparagus stand! :Fluttershy: I said ear trumpet I think you just cut in front of me. :Elderly pony: Ohoh, no need, dearie, I'm already in front! :Fluttershy: I noticed. :Teenage pony #1: in ...like, oh well. :Fluttershy: Hey! :Teenage pony #1: Would you mind moving back? You're in my personal space. :Fluttershy: But- :Teenage pony #2: Seriously, do you need your asparagus so badly? Get a life. :Fluttershy: Oh, okay. There's no rush. :Rarity: Fluttershy, you musn't let them treat you that way. :Fluttershy: Oh, it's really no big deal... :Pinkie Pie: It's bigger than big, it's double big, you are a pony with a problem. :Fluttershy: What problem? Oh, go right ahead Pinkie Pie, you first. :Pinkie Pie: Right there! That's the problem. :Rarity: You've got to stop being such a doormat. :Fluttershy: A doormat? :Rarity: A pushover, darling. You've got to stand up for yourself, promise us. :Fluttershy: Oh, okay. I promise. Oh! Good! :clinking :Fluttershy: Oh, that's okay I don't mind. :Rarity: Watch and learn. Hold it right there, mister ? and handsome. :Nerdy pony: Uh, who, me? :Rarity: Of course, you. Nopony ever called you handsome before? :Nerdy pony: Uhh, that'd be a big no. :Rarity: Sure, how about flexing some of your muscles for me. gasps Oh my heavens! Do you think a strong, handsome stallion such as yourself could give my friend the last asparagus? :clinking :Nerdy pony: Yuh. mumbles :Rarity: See, that's not so hard, was it? :Fluttershy: ...um... I guess not. :Rarity: Right then! What else is on your list? :Fluttershy: Let's see... I also need tomatoes. :clinking :Fluttershy: Here you go. :Tomato stallholder: throat That'll be two bits. Not one. :Fluttershy: Oh, but last week it was only one bit. :Tomato stallholder: That was then, this is now. :Fluttershy: Oh, okay. I don't wanna argue. :Pinkie Pie: What do you think you're doing? :Tomato stallholder: Mindin' my own business, maybe you should try it. :Pinkie Pie: Two bits for tomatoes is outrageous, one bit is the right price. :Tomato stallholder: I say it's two bits. :Pinkie Pie: One bit. :Tomato stallholder: Two bits! :Pinkie Pie: One bit! :Tomato stallholder: Two bits! :Pinkie Pie: One bit! :Tomato stallholder: Two bits! :Pinkie Pie: Two bits! :Tomato stallholder: One bit! :Pinkie Pie: Two bits! :Tomato stallholder: One bit! :Pinkie Pie: I insist it's two bits or nothing! :Tomato stallholder: One bit and that's my final offer! :Pinkie Pie: Have it your way, one bit it is! :Pinkie Pie and Rarity: [giggles :Pinkie Pie: See? Asserting yourself can be fun! :Fluttershy: I guess you're right! :Rarity: So, Fluttershy, do you feel like giving it a try? :Fluttershy: Um... okay. self I need that cherry. cherry stallholder Boy am I glad you have one cherry left. You see I'm making this special meal for my bunny Angel, he's a very picky eater, and the recipe calls for a cherry on top. :clinking :Fluttershy: Here you go. :Cherry stallholder: So, you say you need this cherry 'very badly'. :Fluttershy: Oh, yes, I'm desperate for it! :Cherry stallholder: Then it'll be ten bits! :Fluttershy: Ten?! Oh, hey, mister handsome, I know you wanna do the right thing because you're handsome and strong and big- handsome strong guys are always nice to everypony, right? :Cherry stallholder: Ten bits for the cherry. :Fluttershy: Ten bits for one cherry's outrageous! I insist on paying you... eleven bits! :Cherry stallholder: Eleven bits? :Fluttershy: ...I mean, nine bits! :Cherry stallholder: Now wait a minute. :Fluttershy: Okay, twelve bits, and that's my final offer! :Cherry stallholder: I think you're confused. :Fluttershy: Twelve bits, take it or leave it. :Cherry stallholder: 'kay, I'll take it. :Pinkie Pie: Don't give him your money! One cherry is not worth twelve bits! :Fluttershy: But... I was only doing what you did. :Rarity: It was a valiant effort, but you should refuse to give him your business and just walk away. :Fluttershy: But... I can't let Angel starve! He won't eat it unless I make it just right! I need that cherry no matter what it costs! :Cherry stallholder: In that case, twenty bits! :Fluttershy: Twenty?! But I don't have that much! :Cherry stallholder: Then why're you wasting my time? :Lemon Hearts: I'll give you two bits for that cherry! :Cherry stallholder: Sold! That's the ?, kid. Next time, don't be such a doormat. :bleats :Fluttershy: Tada! Here you go, Angel. Sorry there's no cherry on top, but the rest is exactly what you wanted. Angel? sighs Look at me... I really am a doormat. from pamphlet The incredible Iron Will turns doormats into dynamos. A ? seminar today in hedge maze centre. As Celestia is my witness, I'm never gonna be a pushover again! this space, section coming soon :Iron Will: Woah! He’s blocking your path. What are you gonna do about it? :Fluttershy: Um, politely walk around him? :Iron Will: No. :Fluttershy: Gingerly tip-toe around him? :Iron Will: No! :Fluttershy: Go back home, and try again tomorrow? :Iron Will: No! When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock! :Fluttershy: Oh! Sorry. :Iron Will: Don’t be sorry! Be assertive! Never apologize, when you can criticize. Ugh, why don’t you watch where you’re going!? Now, you try. :Fluttershy: Uh... next time, get out of the way before... I-I bump into you, 'cause... I totally won’t be sorry when I do! :ca-ching :Iron Will: You see my friends!? If my techniques can work for this shy, new pony, then they can work for anypony! :cheers this space, remainder coming soon :credits Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2